


i never thought you would

by goodnightmoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightmoon/pseuds/goodnightmoon
Summary: so i wrote more! and smut this time. this is set after game 2. sorry for the lack of accuracy in bus schedules ;)also hey happy birthday zack !! and alcs game 7 ayy.title is from seeing blind by niall horan (off his new album which is good go listen if you're into that kinda thing) and maren morris.(this is all fiction. no disrespect is meant toward anyone.)





	i never thought you would

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote more! and smut this time. this is set after game 2. sorry for the lack of accuracy in bus schedules ;) 
> 
> also hey happy birthday zack !! and alcs game 7 ayy.
> 
> title is from seeing blind by niall horan (off his new album which is good go listen if you're into that kinda thing) and maren morris. 
> 
> (this is all fiction. no disrespect is meant toward anyone.)

J.D. is packing when there’s a knock on his hotel room door. They’re leaving for Phoenix in a couple hours; he didn’t order anything to eat, and no one told him they were coming over. He figures it’s someone with the wrong room.

He answers the knock to see Greinke.

“Oh,” J.D. says.

“You said you wanted to hang out.”

J.D. stares at him for a second, then peeks out of the door, to the right, to the left. No one but Greinke.

“Yeah,” he says, trailing off. “I wasn’t really - expecting - come on in.”

He opens the door wide and steps back, and Greinke comes inside.

J.D. closes the door. Greinke stands there, in the middle of the room, looking around.

“Good room,” he says. “Mine’s the same.”

“Yeah,” J.D. says, unsure of what else to say.

This isn’t really how he imagined it going. He’d imagined being prepared, he’d imagined having a couple of beers. Maybe dinner. 

Greinke, as usual, is neutral, with a light, nearly indiscernible smile on his face, dimple in his cheek. "Martinez," he says.

J.D. walks toward him.

"Why did you want me here?" 

_He’s got to know_ , J.D. thinks. _Right?_

"I - I thought maybe we could -” he stops, and he sighs, bites his lips, hopes he’s not on the wrong path here - “have some fun.”

“Fun.” His smile grows. He places his hands on J.D.’s waist, pulls J.D. to him, hips flush, faces inches apart. 

Oh. _Oh_.

“Yeah?” he asks, quiet.

J.D. swallows. “Yeah.” 

This is all Greinke needs. He presses their mouths together, holding the back of J.D.’s head. He tastes like caramel, and J.D. tries to pull him closer, wants more.

They pull apart after a moment, after crushed and swollen lips and pulled hair. J.D. catches his breath. Greinke’s hand is grasping his shoulder.

“You good?” he asks, and J.D. nods. 

Then their mouths are together again, Greinke’s fingers grasping, searching, tugging at J.D.’s clothes. His hands are cold and soft on J.D.’s hips, and J.D. shivers. 

Greinke succeeds in pulling J.D.’s shirt off, and casts it to the floor, gets his fingers under the hem of J.D.’s sweatpants. J.D. trails off of his mouth, to his jaw, to the side of his neck, under his ear. He pulls up at his shirt, and Greinke complies, raising his hands to help.

J.D. pushes him back on the bed that squeaks beneath them, and kisses his lips again, drinking in every noise Greinke makes. He starts pulling Greinke’s pants down, but Greinke stops him by catching his wrist.

“No,” he says, casual as anything. Then he turns, so that he's on top of him, knees on either side of him. He kisses him again, J.D. with his hands in Greinke's hair; he moves lower, to kiss his collarbone, lower, and kisses his nipples, and lower, kisses around his naval, then slowly pulls his sweatpants down to his ankles, off.

He slides his hands up J.D.’s boxers, to the soft part of his inner thighs. He caresses his cock through the fabric, before bringing his mouth to it. J.D. curls his toes, digs his fingers in the comforter.

“Greinke -”

“Hush.”

He tugs at the boxers, and begins to pull them down - slowly - slowly - and finally, off, flung somewhere else.

He grabs J.D.’s cock, starts to work him, quick wrist and slow fingers, his leisure agonizing. He kisses his thighs, and where his thighs and hips meet. J.D. opens his eyes when Greinke stops, looks down at him - Greinke smiles, and licks at the precome pooling at the head.

Then he takes him in, mouth to hips again, up and down, cheeks hollowing; the only sounds in the room are the stifled noises from the back of Greinke’s throat, the sloppy, wet sounds of pleasure, and harsh gasps from J.D., all almost drowned out by the hum of the air conditioning.

As J.D. finishes, Greinke pulls back, letting him come on his tongue and his lips. As he stands, it dribbles down his chin.

J.D. sits up. It’s suddenly too quiet. He’s about to say something - _now, let me_ , or maybe, _take your pants off, Greinke_ \- but before he can, Greinke heads to the bathroom, gently shuts the door. J.D. looks around. He’s too hot and too cold at the same time, and too obviously naked. He’s about to get up when Greinke comes back out. His face is clean. 

“Zack,” J.D. says. He watches Greinke pick his shirt off the floor, put it on. “Don’t you -”

“Did you have a good time?” he asks. He rubs his eye, like he’s tired. 

“Well, yeah -”

“Good.” He walks to the door. “See you on the bus.” It’s not mean, it’s not short. It’s polite. 

“Okay,” J.D. says. 

And then, he leaves. 

J.D. gets dressed in the too-quiet, shakes his head, laughs to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> smut's never been my forte but heyyyy i liked the way this turned out for the most part. :)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
